User talk:Goodnight L A/Archive 1
O hai Iffy. --'Chaos Messenger 15:20, 16 December 2008 (EST) :Um, I think your sig violates PvX:SIGN. I think part of your sig has to include your username....but I could be wrong. 'Karate Jesus' 17:03, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::I think it just can't be her own name, and Iffy isn't her name.. It's what I named her. --'Chaos Messenger 09:57, 18 December 2008 (EST) Stop vandalizing my page --'—Santa's Messenger 12:04, 26 December 2008 (EST) :and trying to hide yourself when saying something stupid. --'—Santa's Messenger 05:06, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::I'm not very good at that ^^ Check out my build, I *think* it has potential. Then again, the Inc. Arrow ranger had potential until it was a "bad idea"... Goodnight L A :::QQ. I'ma gonna meik u a soemwut sig.. I suck at it. --'-Chao 10:51, 6 January 2009 (EST) 'Goodnight ''' Now just find yourself a good pic from somewhere. A few stars on a dark blue sky wouldn't hurt. --'-Chao 11:35, 6 January 2009 (EST) : tags are not allowed as per PvX:SIGN. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 15:09, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Damn, it looks so small without. --'-Chao 07:28, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::I would advise you to use another font then, Mistral is not a default one anyway. See the defaults here. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:08, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::K, will do. --'-Chao 08:13, 7 January 2009 (EST) 'Goodnight ''' is boring.. Some pic should be near to fine. --'-Chao 08:15, 7 January 2009 (EST) Ever use a sig made by me and I'll call it ugly forever. -- 'Goodnight 08:21, 7 January 2009 (EST) blah. btw, signing is meant to be done with 4 tildes. --'-Chao 08:26, 7 January 2009 (EST) No-one likes thunderclap anyway...-- Goodnight ugh I was happy when I got that userbox.. until I found out you stole the pic from Godbox -.- --'-Chao ' 13:24, 10 January 2009 (EST) :Did I cause that -Ch]]aos- ''' 13:14, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::No silly, some random dude that keeps giving me free SoO runs and firmly believes that I'm in love with him does. Personally, I can't stand him, but I'm a SoO whore D: [[Image:Ride_the_Lightning.jpg|19px]]Goodnight[[Special:Contributions/Goodnight L A| L A ''--'']]]] PS: Why does my sig not work? TESTING: -- Goodnight 14:55, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::wow. btw, none cares about your contributions, people appreciate sigs that require less coding. --'-Chaos- ' 15:01, 14 February 2009 (EST) :btw, you need to upload your own rtl pic if you want to use it. --'-Chaos- ''' 15:02, 14 February 2009 (EST) Hey, YOU made the sig for me. You change it. (and yes, I'm admitting that I fail at coding.) : ''Good[[User talk:Goodnight L A|night L A ''--'']] :zz --'-Chaos- ' 15:20, 14 February 2009 (EST) Sign with four tildes. -- 20:17, 15 February 2009 (EST) :NEVER! ''Good[[User talk:Goodnight L A|night L A '']] ::looks gay tbh, and it's convenient to not reply to a comment you've left 2 years ago, savvy? -- 20:19, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::Stop trolling, get on, and peeps can use the time stamps above/below to see. ''Good[[User talk:Goodnight L A|night L A '']] ::::.. 3am, I'm here just for the lulzy discussions. -- 20:23, 15 February 2009 (EST) Use this site. It's good for making sigs (I get most of my ideas there). (→20:24, 15 February 2009 - ) :<3 Jesus. Never thought I'd say that before :o ''Good[[User talk:Goodnight L A|night L A '']] ::Lol. Oh, and make sure you look under the tabs because there are around 1000 different fonts. Oh and right click it and click properties and you can pretty much just copy and paste it into Paint if you want. (→20:27, 15 February 2009 - ) :::Already doodled with it during my SoO run... But thanks <3 I'll spam my sandbox. ^^ ''Good[[User talk:Goodnight L A|night L A '']] Any ideas on how to link that to my userpage? <3 And yes, it's big, I know. :Just copy into your sig. -- 04:30, 16 February 2009 (EST) :: <3 danny. Were you testing some random running build? How'd it go? And I don't think it's redirected to my user/talk page. Grrrr.I tried #REDIRECT User: Goodnight L A, but that failed. :::Sweet success! ::::Build:R/any Escape Runner, worked perfect. -- 10:32, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::For Droks? ::::::About everywhere, but I ran droks with it. -- 10:50, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Neato. You think it'd work for cartographer? 11:15, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Yup, but you need to H/H Ice Dome ;o -- 11:22, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::For hex removal? 11:23, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::wut? only permasin can run Ice Dome unless you run some gay gimmick. -- 11:24, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Build:R/any Escape Runner = gay gimmick? ^^ 11:29, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::No, that's a basic Escape build. Gay gimmick would be like terratank. -- 11:33, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Terra-tank = 50% slower from Obsi Flesh (unless you're running SB + Essence), unless I'm missing something? 11:34, 16 February 2009 (EST) Your sig Is killing me. Give me an idea of what kind of sig you want and I'll make you one, but just promise you'll stop using that one. (→12:00, 16 February 2009 - ) :But i LOVE the monkey :D And anything you want jesus, I'm just on PvX occasionally dissing Chaos. And <3'ing you. Anything would work ;) HA USED SIG! ::Do you have a better picture of that monkey or do you want me to just use whatever I want? (→14:28, 16 February 2009 - ) Try this sig out Let me know if you like it. :Also, I made this, but I couldn't get it to work as a sig. Maybe you can do something with it. (→15:33, 16 February 2009 - ) :the 2nd is hawt. -- 15:37, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::Yea, I was sad that I couldn't make it a sig. If I had more time today, I probably could work his name into the background of a skyline, but I just don't. (→15:41, 16 February 2009 - ) :::It's a she, btw. -- 15:42, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::there's no girls on the internet, silly -- 15:44, 16 February 2009 :::::^ true. (→15:45, 16 February 2009 - ) ::::::There's ALWAYS an exception to the rule :D And I REALLY like the skyline one, <3 Jesus. Sowwy for wasting your time like this D: ? I don't want to cut the top off -.- It'll have to do. http://www.myspace.com/goodnightla Thanks for the help guys :D 16:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Eh, I'm at work and have nothing better to do atm. Sadly the skyline pic just isn't readable at 19px (which is what the policy requires), so I wouldn't use it if I were you. The other one is ok, but I'll see what I can do with the skyline idea over the next few days. (→16:33, 16 February 2009 - ) ::::::::Sig pic can't be higher than 15px. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was added by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:36, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::19px, actually. (→16:36, 16 February 2009 - ) ::::::::::GG, I tried to post 3 times to find myself in editing conflicts. Grrr... Thanks Jesus :D Run 1 through 67 of SoO have failed! Yay! 16:38, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Right, 19px.. I'm kinda confused with lotsa crap atm. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was added by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:39, 16 February 2009 (EST) 16:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Quite correct. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was added by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:47, 16 February 2009 (EST) The extent of my Photoshop abilities I think that's the best you're going to get from me. (→18:26, 16 February 2009 - ) :Iffy, use it :3 --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) :: this one is more shitty. it was my original idea (but it looks bad here). (→18:30, 16 February 2009 - ) :::You are a sexy beast Jesus :D Testing ;) 18:32, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::you can lose the 150px, he automatically made it the right size. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:33, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::Made me feel like I semi-owned the sig. /bowdownbeforejesus? ::::::lol, you should bow. But seriously, I already made it the right size to fit the wiki's restrictions. Just redirect the image to your page, and put the image on your sig page, and subst the sig page. (→18:36, 16 February 2009 - ) :::::::Auron doesn't want people to substitute. Just and redirect. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:38, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I meant add a subst in your preferences (which isn't against the policies). (→18:40, 16 February 2009 - ) :::::::::Testing, agaiiiiiiiiiin <3 18:48, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Seriously, don't add (|150px) after the image. You don't need it because the image is automatically 19px high (the maximum amount). It should read this (→18:50, 16 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::It DOES. 18:51, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Now you're good. Hope you like it. Oh, and give the image a little while to redirect. Sometimes it takes a few minutes. (→18:51, 16 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::Bleh, the sig was taking a bit to update. Last two messages had as the sig... Anyway, thanks a bunch Jesus <3 18:52, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Np. Let me know if you ever get bored with it. I make sigs a lot for no reason. (→18:53, 16 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::Just spam my sandbox whenever you feel like it (or my userpage ^^), I'll check it every SoO run or two. :P 18:55, 16 February 2009 (EST) You were with goth? as in the guild that invented gothspike for GvG and TA?--Golden19pxStar 19:00, 16 February 2009 (EST) :were, past tense. 19:01, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::Very lulzy. We rolled them repeatedly with angorodon's spike back when i was in ckod's terribad bspike guild XD--Golden19pxStar 19:02, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::I have a habit of blocking bad memories ^^ *pewpew!* revenge is a dish best served cold... 19:03, 16 February 2009 (EST) Scrub Ele builds Check sandbox. Find hidden spam = cookie. 19:12, 16 February 2009 (EST) Cove it failssss without you and saph.-OGRE :Well, we're fine where we are >.> Fail less. :D 19:23, 16 February 2009 (EST) hai thar. would you like to be my friend? sign up on my page.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 22:19, 16 February 2009 (EST) :My mommy told me not to talk to strangers =( I'm a sad panda... 16:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) SoO Runs I've run you a few times with my monk. Just drop me a message on my talk page or PM me in-game at Eighth Octavarium if you want another one. You make the runs more interesting. 11:05, 17 February 2009 :iffy is good company whatever dumb you do (which is all I do). --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 11:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Dan, STOP TROLLING! Get on apart from run testing, sheesh. Seriously ;) And thanks for the compliment (that's what it was... right...?) Will do Shino, I really appreciate the offer =) 16:24, 17 February 2009 (EST) Current Build of Whenever For dungeon runs, because smites always bitch that they don't get heals. And no-one knows how to the run stupid SoO torch!! Djinn's HasteEscapeInverterof DeldrimorHealthBreezeOtherAura lolwut? http://tinyurl.com/ynupj4 :damn you Rick Astley. (→17:08, 17 February 2009 - ) ::i lol'd. Had to hold enter and right click mozilla til i could close it--Relyk 17:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Please don't get me banned ^^ Or banned for using a tinyurl :P 17:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Should be fine. Just sit back and enjoy the sensual Astley-ness. (→17:10, 17 February 2009 - ) :::::Well, you gotta admit it was funny. I think I saw Y0 had a box like this, so I made one ;) 17:26, 17 February 2009 (EST) Congratulations! You don't fail at PvE! Life 20:12, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Grudge less tbh. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:17, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Was that sarcasm? I can't tell tbh. 22:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Me? Nope, no sarcasm lol. Life 22:20, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Meh, I'll take that as a compliment. I think... I don't know anymore >.< But thanks. I guess. GoD just pissed me off because he was using BS arguments for Rezz Sig. UA > GoD. 22:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::^ups. UA is godmode res. Life 22:23, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::UA in PvE is a PvE skill without the PvE slot. >.> EDIT: Maybe GoD was looking at the PvP version of UA. In which case, I really don't blame him for saying Sig > UA. But this was a PvE guide *snicker* 22:26, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::It would be pathetically sad if he was.....Life 22:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Yet the only possibility... 22:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::/Wrists Life 22:39, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Stop acting emo, you will never reach my level of exaggerated emoness and dumbness. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 22:41, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::That is true. Life 22:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) Ugh Stupid editing conflicts... Meh, trying to think of a Discord build that would work with 2x 1+3. Necros have soul reap, so Ass's Promise isn't necessary, as well as the multitude of AoE hexes/condition spam. Any ideas on relevance/usefulness? 22:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) :You mean 2 players and 6 heroes? Don't we already have one? Life 22:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Well, the synergy with the 8man discord is laughable. Sorry, but it's true... And Necro's don't need AP for the last time! 22:48, 17 February 2009 (EST) PS: Making builds w/ TeamBuilder. :::Build:Team - Two Man Discordway is what we have. Definitely needs work. Life 22:52, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Will look into it. This is what i have so far: spiritfeastbarbsof painblooddwarf weaponinvertertechnobabble <3 22:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) EDIT: Sorry to say, but that's the worst Great build I've seen today. 22:55, 17 February 2009 (EST) :needs faster apply condis/hexes --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 22:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::This is 1 of 8. Working on the 7 other bars as we speak. 23:01, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::I just moved it back to trial and requested a vote wipe. Keep in mind that these are hero bars, so PvE skills won't work. Life 23:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::I know. It's hard. I made a SS bar and a LC's bar (although I know LC is more PvP oriented, but I can't seem to down Monk bosses very fast when i VZ with discord, especially after a wipe)... 23:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::EDIT: Can i upload a TeamBuilder pic? or do i have to type the skills out? 23:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::You can upload. I'd advise 3-4 discords, jagged bones(AotL?), a SS, and..... Life 23:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I've found that 6 discords is overkill. I personally like JB on heroes, i find it better on the long run (see: vq'ing), i LOVE ss, and maybe LC? 23:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Yep, i need to check out the other 6 necro hero build. Give me a sec. Life 23:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Damnit, Danny, troll when i want you to. I need to find a good LC bar. Or maybe it's just not the right bar? 23:10, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Tbh, this one would be easier to fix. We could just WELL the discord one. Build:Team - Two Man Necroway. LC is baed for PvE. Life 23:11, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::I have plenty of time on my hands. And I have a love affair with Discord. So... Almost done, I sorta like LC, I HATE the startup on discord, even ONE healer sort of fucks up the build. =/ 23:14, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Eh, just put the standard discord caller as one of the players. Then you can kinda micro or w/e. Life 23:16, 17 February 2009 (EST) OK, I KNOW the bars fail. I'm aware of this. Don't flame, IMPROVE. <3 23:19, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Can I ban myself for the crappy bars? 23:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Definitely. Anyways, lose the clamor bar and LC bar. Necros really don't need e-management so clamor is meh. Signet of sorrow is pretty bad too. Life 23:22, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::I don't have a necro. Can you tell? ^^ 23:23, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::It's a decent start, but now that i look at it, a lot fo those skills suck -_-. Youre also going to need more than 1 healer. Life 23:24, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::I'm completely aware it sucks. As for the CoS, never updated TeamBuilder, was looking at the old version of CoS (100+ chained damage)... 23:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) Note to self: Don't ever diss Team builds again. It sucks hard having the team synergy. >< 23:28, 17 February 2009 (EST) Meh? Any better? 23:42, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Better, but still needs work. Lose depravity, GDW, blood ritual, chibs, rad field....The N/Me has WAY too much energy management. Probably needs a few more spammable hexes/conditions. Fix that, upload it to that discord page, move it to two necro discordway or something, and then we'll fix it from there. Life 23:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Wow i lol'd hard. I forgot these were Necros... Thanks for bearing with me ;) I just realized how bad the first one was ;o 23:52, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::EDIT: lol at closing TeamBuilder -.- 23:55, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Drahgal_Meir/Sandbox very bottom is my version of discordway, also try and make yours just 6 bars(no pve skills because its meant for heros, and leave the last two slots open for players). --Drah 00:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) Do I get to tease Iffy now? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 04:47, 18 February 2009 (EST) :You get to tease that idiot GoD for thinking GOLF is a sport and LACROSS isn't. Play both, you tell me which is more physically/mentally demanding. 04:57, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::EDIT: How the FUCK is FOOTBALL (Am.) a sport, and NOT Lacross. Again, play both. Then form your opinions. -.- The preceding rant of GoD was brought to you by User:Goodnight L A, who wishes to ask you to think before saying stuff. :::btw, it should be Goodnight LA for good looks. Remind me later and I'll try to fix your necro bars, atm I don't have much time. Only 6 hero bars needed and my suggestions can be kinda whatever because I haven't ran discordway. Iffy, what're the discordway bars you've been running? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 05:02, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Bars i made are http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Team_-_Two_Man_Discordway#Modded_a_bit.. Bars are running are... Eh, SoO run, i'll put them here later. Just modded the pre-existing PvX 4-man ones. 05:06, 18 February 2009 (EST) I won Paranoid: High Schizoid: Moderate Schizotypal: High Antisocial: High Borderline: Moderate Histrionic: High Narcissistic: High Avoidant: High Dependent: Low Obsessive-Compulsive: High --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:19, 19 February 2009 (EST) EW Hate the new page. PvX is dead now that we're going to have to suck up to ANet... :( 23:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Issues with lag I'm having a lagfest with the recent changes, is that because of the temporariness of this version? 23:43, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :or Jebus is making another thousand RC's pop up. --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 05:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::+1 05:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sig If you find a panda pic you want in your new sig, I'll try to make it today. If you don't fine one, I'll probably just do Unreal's and get to yours next week. (→17:04, 20 February 2009 - ) :take your time kj, this is play, not work :O I don't want to force you into making a leetsauce panda sig... 19:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::lol, well, I have to do something to fill my work day. When I'm not in the field at work, I get pretty bored. (→20:01, 20 February 2009 - ) :::Ladies first with getting new sigs. Iffy, gogo find a pwnda pic. --'-Chaos-' 20:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Wellz, oooookay... I'll entertain you :D 20:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::http://www.notempire.com/images/uploads/Untitled-1-1280.jpg, or http://www.nortoons.com/portfolio/pando/pando.jpg 20:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::both of those aren't really going to work. They're too hard to render at 19px high. let me see what I can find. (→21:11, 20 February 2009 - ) :::::::Boo. Anything with an angry panda!!! 22:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Why angry? You're so innocent. --'-Chaos-' 10:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Lol. Whatever you say. 18:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Don't try to fool me. What's the link to the GW profession quiz? --'-Chaos-' 20:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I honestly don't know how I got Rit and only 25% Ele... Gonna find it... 21:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::http://quizfarm.com/quizzes/new/neoelasticman/guild-wars-professions-factions-edition/ 21:12, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Re-take: 63% Rit... Again... When it comes to being kinky, your biggest turn on is biting. You love the ectasy of teeth sinking into your flesh, and are probably willing to return the favor. Sex just isn't sex without using your teeth. :Finally turned out as a Necro, aye? --'-Chaos-' 08:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Ritualist - 81% Mesmer - 69% Assassin - 69% Monk - 56% Warrior - 50% Necromancer - 50% Elementalist - 50% Ranger - 25% Mesmer, Sin >:D --'-Chaos-' 08:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :50/50 Mesmer, Ele (weird). Hey, LA, I'm having a really hard time finding a panda pic that is renderable at 19px high. I'm going to keep messing with it and see what I can come up with, but I'm going to do Chaos's first. Let me know if you find something that you think I can render. (→18:13, 24 February 2009 - ) give me your BDS ^ (→20:27, 24 February 2009 - ) :troll less. get back on. <3 20:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::No and can't. I'm on my way to pick up a kid from Heartlight (rehab) and take her back to her group home. I'll be on a lot this weekend, so we should take advantage of the triple lp droprate. Karate Jesus (can't sign, on my cell). :::Yay. And hooray for volunteers :D (or work, but helping others isn't work imo). 02:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Congrats on your BDS! I'm at 26/0. I figure I'll get one eventually. The money is a nice bonus. :D 16:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, it's my job. Had to get a masters degree for it and I'll probably never see more than 40 grand a year. Yay! Lol. But I love it. Hey, what are you doing to get/use picks this weekend? CoF runs or what? (→20:53, 25 February 2009 - )